


I Know that We All Have to Go Away Someday, but Not Today

by groot_guardians14



Series: Baby Groot is Adorable Series [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Groot (Marvel), Baby Groot (Marvel), Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, First Kiss, Gamora (Marvel) Lives, Gen, I Am Groot (Marvel), Photographs, Rocket Raccoon-centric, Teen Groot (Marvel), Teenagers, Video Cameras, photo albums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groot_guardians14/pseuds/groot_guardians14
Summary: Years ago, Rocket never understood why Quill kept these photo albums in his closet. Until, Rocket loses his whole entire family due to Thanos's snap to end half of the universe. However, he finds himself spending more and more time with Groot and this time, he doesn't regret anything.





	I Know that We All Have to Go Away Someday, but Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> Okay let's be honest, Infinity War broke my heart and crushed my soul, so I came up with this story just to give me hope for Avengers 4 and for Rocket to see his son again.

Rocket slammed the Quadrant's airlock in anger towards Tony Stark or Iron Man (more like I'm a Asshole Man.) When Rocket found out the guardians died, he had broken down crying. First his son, Groot, now his entire family was dead and he couldn't save them. He didn't lose just one person today, he lost his entire family. Quill, Gamora, Groot, Mantis, all of them.

He suddenly found himself walking towards Groot's room. As soon as he opened the wooden door, he saw Groot's vines all over his entire room. Normally, Rocket would just holler at Groot to clean his room or he would take away the video games, but in the state of condition he's in now, Rocket just leaves the vines where they are. 

Just as Rocket passed by Groot's bed, he saw the photo album that Quill got him for his past birthday before Groot turned into a rebellious teenager, but before he sat down to look inside the photo album, he took out Quill's Zune and plugged it into Groot's black mini speaker that was laying on Groot's nightstand.

Just as Rocket opened up the album to see Groot's baby pictures, Father and Son started to blast through the speakers.

_It's not time to make a change,_

 

 

 

_Just relax, take it easy;_

 

_You're still young, that's your fault,_

 

_There's so much you have to know;_

 

_Find a girl, settle down,_

 

_If you want you can marry;_

 

_Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy._

This song always putted Rocket in a remind of Groot because he was Rocket's adopted son, but Groot grew up to believe that Rocket was his hero because, Rocket escaped scientists that was experimenting on him on Halfworld, saved the galaxy twice, and was a good father. He wasn't a perfect one though. He never would be though. Although, Rocket feels accomplished about his parenthood skills. He sorta thinks that must be the effects of fatherhood rubbing off on him.

The more he looked through the photo album, the more Rocket realized he needed to get his family (including Groot) back. So, leaving the Zune playing, Rocket ran out to go save his family because he didn't lose half of the universe, he lost his entire universe, which was his family.

\-----------------

**3 days later**

They were all okay. All of them.

Well since Gamora got killed by Thanos for him to obtain the soul stone, Gamora could still be brought back to life. By this thing that they all found called the Forge. Unfortunately, there had to be a person who was choose to gain and obtain the Forge's power. So when Thanos was defeated and dead, everyone of the Guardians came back except Gamora. So Rocket used the Forge's power to bring Gamora back. Now they're back on the Quadrant, but coming back from the Soul World doesn't mean no one came back from any injures. Gamora had to be in a full body cast and Groot broke his right leg and has to be in a wheelchair. The others came back with just bruises and cuts.

But, at least they're alive.

\-----------------

  **2 weeks later  
**

A couple of weeks later after the Infinity War, Rocket walks by Groot's room to see him in actual Terran clothes. Groot was wearing a pair of dark blue jean shorts, a gray short sleeve T-Shirt, and red converse with green low cut socks.

"Uh, Groot, what are you wearing?"

Groot turned his wheelchair around with a smile plastered to his face.

"I am Groot."

"The Avengers sent this to you. Huh, I guess that was nice."

"I am Groot?"

Rocket soon saw Groot wheeling over to get 2 video game controllers and held one out to Rocket. Indicating that Groot just asked Rocket if he wanted to play a game with him. Groot though has to be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life because his leg was permanently paralyzed. 

"Yeah, I guess a few rounds wouldn't hurt."

Rocket soon walked into Groot's room expecting Groot to have vines all over the floor, but instead Groot had cleaned up the vines and ended up redecorating his entire bedroom.

"Okay, now I'm impressed with your room. I'm proud of you son."

"I am Groot!"

Soon, Rocket sat down next to Groot and they ended up playing those video games for hours.

\------------

**4 months later**

 Groot's birthday was coming up soon. Well, it was the next day, but he had a pretty good reason for not getting Groot a birthday present. Groot changed after the Infinity War incidents. He didn't cuss or talk back to anyone and actually obeyed everybody when they asked him to do something. It was like he was afraid of losing everyone again. Although, there was one thing that Groot that he hadn't grow out of.

_**Video Games** _

So, Rocket was supposed to be with Quill to go shop for cribs and all that crap that babies need, but Groot's birthday was the next day and Rocket was saving up units to buy him at least 3 or 4 video games; and besides, Rocket ditched Quill just to go to the galaxy's best video game store around 3 hours ago.

Rocket looked through the various video games to see which one Groot liked or has mentioned to him. Soon after 50 minutes of looking from shelf to shelf, Rocket found 2 games based on alien killing. Now, his mission was to find one game series Groot wanted to try out really bad. It was supposedly called The Sims 4. 

According to Groot, The Sims 4 is a game where you can create characters and then play with those characters' lives. So, after 10 minutes he finds The Sims 3 & 4 on sale.

Let's just say, Rocket walked out with 4 video games for his son's birthday.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be only 1 chapter, but now I may have made it into a story that will have 11 chapters. Since if it was only 1 chapter, it would have been long, so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all have a good day!


End file.
